Heartbreak Warfare
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "If you want more love, why don't you say so? If you want more love, why don't you say so?" Feelings are discovered, hidden, and put to the test. Kenlos one-shot.


Heartbreak Warfare

* * *

Carlos rested on a lounge chair, his eyes flickering back and forth across the pool. Logan was sitring on the other side of the pool with James, the shorter brunette trying to help the taller one with an assignment for school, although they were both staring at each other too much to focus. Kendall was sitting with Jo, and it was clear that the blonde boy said something to make the other laugh. Carlos tore his gaze away, trying to focus his attention on anything other than them. But the bushy eyebrows and bright green irises have found themselves engraved into Carlos's mind, no matter how hard the Latino tried to remove them. Carlos Garcia was in love with Kendall Knight, and he had no idea how he was able to hide it for so long. The two were roommates, since James and Logan wanted to room together. Kendall agreed to this arrangement, completely unaware of the feelings the shorter teen held for him. And of course, Kendall had to strive to achieve the prospect of gaining Jo's affection, which was easily obtained, since no one could deny the advances of Kendall Knight for long. That's one of the many things that Carlos loved about him, but it didn't matter since Carlos knew that Kendall would never feel the same about him.

"Hey Carlos." Carlos looked up at the sound of Logan's voice, James standing behind him. "We're going to see if Kendall wants to go to the rink with us."

"Okay," Carlos said, watching them go.

* * *

Kendall watched as Jo went into the lobby, excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

"Finally," Kendall said under his breath. "I get a break from her, even if it is a quick one."

"Kendall," he heard and looked to see James, who had slung Logan over his back. "Want to go to the rink with us?"

"Jo wants me to take her to the movies again Kendall said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on Kendall," Logan said, lifting his head off James's shoulder. "She has an iron grip on you dude. You need to get away from her for a bit. Carlos is coming with us."

Kendall's mood instantly perked up in the mentioning of Carlos's name. "You're right," he said while standing up. "I need to spend some time with you guys. Jo will just need to get over it." He turned to Carlos. "Let's go Carlitos!" He smiled as Carlos jumped out of his seat, tapping his helmet in excitement.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Kendall said as he checked Carlos into the boards.

Carlos let out a mock growl and spun around quickly. "Not fair!" he protested while laughing before he realized how close they were.

"It is fair and you know it," Kendall said while chuckling. He wanted nothing more than to kiss away the fake pout that Carlos had, but he pulled away before he ended up doing so.

"Incoming!" Logan shouted before he checked Kendall into the boards. "What was that?" he asked, his voice low. "I know you may have feelings for Carlos ever since you found out you were gay, but you need to take other things into consideration, like Carlos's feelings for example."

"You think I don't know that Logan?" Kendall asked. "It just kinda almost happened."

"Alright," Logan said, skating back. "Just be careful."

"Are you guys coming?" James asked, passing the puck over to them. The two smiled before going over. "Alright!" James cheered, raising his arm in victory.

Kendall took the puck and began to skate around the rink, making his way, avoiding the others. "Oh yeah!" he laughed while skating past James and slapping the puck into the goal. "And the crowd goes wild for Kendall Knight! Ah!" The others laughed at Kendall's fantasy display.

"Kendall!" the blonde turned his head and all pleasant feelings he had disappeared as soon as they came when he saw Jo. She looked completely out of place in heels, a short skirt and a blouse. She was seething with anger. "Get your ass over here right now!"

Kendall rolled his eyes before he skated over to the edge. "What?"

"How dare you blow me off when we had plans! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"First off, they aren't considered plans if I never agreed to it. Secondly, sorry I wanted to spend some quality time with my friends doing what we all love! You don't control me Jo! Get the fuck over it!"

Jo scoffed before she stalked away, her heels clicking.

"Good ridence," Kendall spat before he turned back to his friends. "Let's play some more guys."

"Positive," Carlos asked.

"Yeah." He passed the puck and continued to skate, pushing all thoughts of Jo to the back of his mind.

* * *

Carlos was resting on his bed, biting back a groan. He had taken a shower, but his back still hurt. Kendall must have checked him into the boards a bit too hard.

"You okay?" Kendall asked as he stepped into the room.

Carlos tried to pull himself into a sitting position. "I think you may have checked me into the boards a bit too hard too many times."

"Sorry man," Kendall said, walking over to him.

"Don't worry about it."

"Let me try something."

"Like what?" his question was answered when he felt Kendall press his palms into his shoulders. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Jo made me learn." Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Crazy, right?"

"Yeah Carlos agreed.

"On your stomach." Kendall proceeded to dig his palms into Carlos's back, working at the tense muscle.

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos said.

"No problem Carlos," Kendall responded. "Anytime."

"Boys," Mrs. Knight called from behind the door. "Dinner's ready."

The two boys walked out of their room and sat down at the table across from their friends.

"Any plans for tonight?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm going to see Jo," Kendall said. "I need to tell her something."

"Logan and I decided to stay here tonight," James said while Logan nodded.

"I'm not doing anything," Carlos said. "Mama Knight, can I be excused?"~

"Are you feeling okay Carlos?"

"I'm not all that hungry. I just want to take a walk.."

"Alright. Be back soon."

Carlos nodded before standing up and grabbing his jacket, putting it on and walking out the door.

* * *

Kendall made his way down the hallway, stopping at the door at the end of the hall. Taking a breath, he knocked on the wooden door, waiting for it to open.

"So you decided to apologize?" Jo asked and she opened the door.

"I actually need to tell you something," Kendall said, silently cursing her in his mind.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Kendall walked down to the lobby, rubbing his now red cheek. He had done it, and was glad he did.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted. "Have you seen Carlos?"

Kendall froze. "He isn't back yet?"

"Do you know where he is?" James asked.

"I have an idea," Kendall said.

* * *

Carlos stood on the roof, overlooking the horizon. He had his helmet in his hands before he tossed it to the ground and kicked it to the side. He put his hands to his head and began to pace.

"What's the point?" he asked himself. "He'll never love me, so why should I even try to pretend?" He stared over the edge, contemplating the drop for a moment. "No one will really care if I'm gone. James and Logan are too absorbed in each other so they won't notice much. Kendall had Jo so he'll focus on her. Griffin will find someone better to replace me in Big Time Rush. They always could find someone better than me." He looked around and felt a pang of sadness as he saw his helmet on the ground. "I'm not going to need you this time." He stepped onto the ledge and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. He felt himself fall forward and he could have smiled to himself. That quickly turned around as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him back.

"Let go of me!" Carlos yelled. He tried to squirm away and that resulted in him getting lifted up. "Let me go! I want to do this!"

"You want to fucking kill yourself? That's bullshit and we both know it!"

Carlos's eyes flashed open. "Kendall? What are you doing?"

Kendall let him go and spun him around, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'm trying to stop you from killing yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand." Carlos looked away but Kendall turned his head back, and that was whe Carlos noticed the red mark on Kendall's cheek.

"Try me," was all Kendall said.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"This was me breaking up with Jo. She didn't take it very well. Now tell me why you want to kill yourself?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"Just tell me Carlos. I'm not going to judge you."

"Alright." Carlos took a deep breath then broke away from Kendall and began to walk around. "You're going to hate me, but I need to tell you. I-I'm gay, and I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back."

"Why would I hate you Carlos?"

"I-it's you Kendall." Carlos gulped. "I'm in love with you."

"Carlos, look at me. I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

Carlos stared in disbelief, his knees nearly buckling from under him. "Really?"

Kendall walked over to him and pressed their lips together gently. "Really?"

"Then why were you with Jo?" Carlos asked.

"A way to try to avoid my feelings for you. Now I wish I never did it." Kendall bent down and picked up Carlos's helmet and put it on his head. "Please don't take this off if you're going to do something insane. I get worried when you do that."

"Alright," Carlos said. "Are we gonna get out of here?"

Kendall wrapped his arm around Carlos's shoulders "Let's go." The two of them walked down the stairs and off the roof and were intercepted by James and Logan.

"Are you guys okay?" they asked.

Kendall and Carlos looked at each other before nodded. "We're okay. We're better than okay." 


End file.
